War Between the two nations
by Siye-chan
Summary: After Zidane returns, Alexandria becomes subject to a war plot R&R!
1. intro

War of the two nations  
  
INTRODUCTION .Swords, blood and clashing of swords. a mysterious girl appears in a blackened battle field. Her eyes filled with hate and her sword was covered with shed blood. Her red/ orange hair blew violently in the wind and the glare from her golden eyes shown. Everything changes and the same vicious girl sat in the middle of a flower field with a pigeon on her finger and a rabbit at her feet. She seemed as if she was completely harmless.or was she? A scar shown across her soft face and her clothes were tattered and ripped around the edges. Everything changes and She is standing in front of Zidane, blushing in the cheeks and holding her hands to her heart. Zidane had this same dream for months. It was now perfectly routine; just like waking up in the morning and going to bed at night. As got up out of bed, he felt a strange feeling.like he should look out his window. He did so and pulled away the royal blue curtains. His eyes widened to see airships approaching from the distance. He looked to the next tower of the castle to see soldiers all lined up; cannons and weapons with them. His door flew opened as Steiner, Beatrix and Garnet rushed in.  
  
Garnet: Zidane! We are under attack!  
  
Zidane: What?!  
  
Beatrix: We must leave now! Through The secret passage!  
  
Zidane: Who are we under attack by?!  
  
Steiner: We don't know, but the warships started coming in! The only choice we had was to evacuate!  
  
A loud boom was heard and it shook the castle.  
  
Zidane: Garnet! Look out!  
  
Zidane pulled Garnet back as a giant explosion went off right where she was standing. The entire wall was off and the large stones fell to the ground below. All ran out the door to Zidane's room as guards began to fill the room. The Captain was in front and began to take out her sword.  
  
Captain: We must make sure ALL the Alexandrians are dead! Spread the Castle and town! Look for any secret passages or trap doors so we can also locate the queen and guards! I pray you not fail me! 


	2. Storming Alexandria

Chapter 2: Storming Alexandria  
  
Through the secret passage way Garnet followed Zidane. Scared for her kingdom and for their own safety she shed a few tears.  
  
Voice: Quickly now! We must track down the Queen!  
  
Garnet: Zidane! They have gotten through! What do we do?!  
  
Zidane: If we can just make it to Treno, I think we'll be fine!  
  
They ran as fast as they could until Garnet's legs became faint and weak from running in heels. She fell to her knees.  
  
Zidane: Garnet!! Don't give out on me please! We just have a little ways to go!  
  
Garnet: Zidane,  
  
Zidane: No time! (scoops her up in his arms) Sorry,  
  
Voice: There they are! Get em'!  
  
Zidane didn't look back but when Garnet looked she saw a soldier from up above, wearing the Lindblum uniform and about to shoot an arrow at Zidane.  
  
Garnet: Zidane!! Look out!!  
  
The arrow just shot out of the bow, and in the blink of an eye pierced Zidane in the back.  
  
Zidane: Gar..net..go on..without..me.it isn't too far away..you can make it.  
  
Garnet: No!! Zidane I won't leave you!!  
  
Zidane: They'll kill you, just go!  
  
Garnet: (tear streams down her cheek) ok, but promise me you'll return..  
  
Voice: Get her!!  
  
Zidane: I..promise  
  
With that, Garnet threw off her high heels and made a break for the Gargant.  
  
Watching as her love Zidane lie motionlessly on the ground, now captured by soldiers.  
  
  
  
A/n: Please R&R! sorry it has been like a year since I updated...literally! 


	3. Sorrow

Chapter 3: Sorrow  
  
  
  
Garnet entered doctor tot's house almost sobbing her eyes out.  
  
Tot: Your highness! I wasn't expecting you at this hour!  
  
Garnet: That's because Alexandria has been attacked!  
  
Tot: My goodness! Is everyone alright?  
  
Garnet: They are all captured..or dead  
  
Tot: There, there my dear. Please sit down, and have a cup of tea.  
  
He handed her a steaming cup of Tea that he had prepared from his stove.  
  
Tot: Now, tell me all about it  
  
Garnet: It is too tragic, Steiner and Beatrix were trying to protect us and I don't know what happened to them, Zidane was hit by an arrow and.. (sobs while covering her face with her hands)  
  
Tot: Well if I know Zidane, he will find a way out of all this, he always does.  
  
Garnet: Your right, thank you for comforting me.  
  
Tot: No trouble at all, now let us get you some comfortable clothes and shoes at the nearest shop, I believe you have worn your feet out so much that they are raw.  
  
Garnet: I wonder what is happening right now, if Zidane is alright  
  
* * *  
  
Voice: Hey, wake up!  
  
Zidane: Huh? What? Where am I?  
  
Voice: Lindblum castle.  
  
Zidane finally opened his eyes to see emerald green eyes staring at him.  
  
Girl: Whats your name?  
  
Zidane: huh?  
  
Girl: (slaps him across the face) I asked you what your name is, you fool.  
  
Zidane: Oh, my name, Zidane.  
  
Girl: Zidane huh? (puts a stinging rag on his face)  
  
Zidane: ouch! What are you doing to me?  
  
Girl: I am cleaning your wounds you idiot!  
  
Zidane: Why?  
  
Girl: Why not?  
  
Zidane: ...Where is Garnet?  
  
Girl: She escaped, but I know not very far..Cid tells us it leads to Treno.  
  
Zidane: Cid? Why is he in all of this?  
  
Girl: He ordered us to storm Alexandria.  
  
Zidane: WHAT?!  
  
To be continuted.heheh 


	4. Beatrix & Steiner

Chapter 4: Beatrix and Steiner  
  
Alexandria was in ruins, all that was once a beautiful palace was nothing more then rubble and debris. Beatrix lay in the room she and Steiner had protected before it happened.before the guards beat them to the point where they only had little life left.  
  
Her hair was messy and was a little damp from the sweat she produced fighting. She didn't know how long she had been laying there, but all she knew is that she ached and she had a bloody gash slit on her right arm.  
  
Steiner lay beside her, but he didn't budge. Beatrix quickly sat up and budged Steiner.  
  
Beatrix: Steiner, come on we have to check up on the queen! Steiner? Steiner!!  
  
She turned him to his side, as a sword had pierced him through his armor.  
  
Beatrix: No!!!  
  
She let go of him, and pulled the sword out from him, she shed a few tears.  
  
Voice: why are you crying?  
  
Beatrix wiped away her tears to see that Steiner was waking up.  
  
Beatrix: Steiner! Are you alright? You are wounded!  
  
Steiner: I am?  
  
Steiner looked at his side to see a whole in his armor and blood coming out from it.  
  
Steiner: Just a minor wound that is all,  
  
Beatrix: Are you sure?  
  
Steiner: Yes, I am quite fine thank you. Now I think we must attend to her highness!  
  
Beatrix: (nods)  
  
Steiner: (stands up then crouches down to his side where the wound was stinging) Ow,  
  
Beatrix: Are you sure you will be all right?  
  
Steiner: Curse this wound that it keep me from my duty! Go to doctor Tot and retrieve some medicine to aid this infernal pain.  
  
Beatrix: I don't want to leave you alone here? What if the army comes back?!  
  
Steiner: I do believe they have left, and don't worry about me, I shall be fine.  
  
Beatrix: Right, okay! Don't move I will be as fast as I can!  
  
* * *  
  
Later Zidane was brought some slightly cold but runny soup from the girl who aided him earlier on.  
  
Zidane: Thanks, say what is your name?  
  
Girl: My name? Most people just call me captain, but.  
  
Zidane: But what?  
  
Girl: Never mind, just call me.  
  
The girl looked out to the dark sky, seeing the green/blue light from the sky faintly show  
  
Girl: Aurora, I guess  
  
Zidane: okay.Aurora  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw a look of uncertainty  
  
Zidane: Is something wrong?  
  
Aurora: no.nothing, nothing is wrong  
  
Zidane: What is your real name?  
  
Aurora: I. look! Shouldn't be getting into my business! Just eat your soup, then you can go home.  
  
Zidane: I can leave? You mean I am not a prisoner anymore?  
  
Aurora: Either that or you can become a soldier and fight for Lindblum. (walks to the door then pauses)  
  
Zidane: Thanks.  
  
Aurora: Yeah, whatever.  
  
As Aurora left the room Zidane heard her talking to someone outside, so he put his soup down and stood next to the door.  
  
Harsh voice: Captain! Why are you letting that prisoner go?!  
  
Aurora: Because he is of no use to us!  
  
Other voice: But the Regent will kill us!  
  
Aurora: Trust me, it is for the best.  
  
Harsh voice: Well before you start letting prisoners go, get Cid's permission, otherwise he'll have your head!  
  
Other voice: I.  
  
Aurora: I don't want to hear another word from you or you! Since I am the captain I can make any choice I want! I suggest if you want to keep your job you keep your mouth shut!  
  
Other voice: Touchy! 


End file.
